Ware Liefde (Cinta Sejati)
by astia aoi
Summary: Ketika aku merasa semua hal yang ada dalam hidupku sudah sempurna, ku merasa puas. Tapi, terkadang ku merasa ada kekosongan. Warning di dalam.


Desclaimer: _Semua tokoh Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik teteh __J.K Rowling, saya hanya meminjamnya saja._

Pair: _DMHP, JPSB, RWHG, etc._

Genre: _Romance, Drama._

**Rating:** _M_

Warning: _AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), MPreg, YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, no magic, Bad! Ginny, Bad! Astoria._

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME!"

Author: _Astia Aoi _

Title: _Ware Liefde__ (Cinta Sejati)_

Summary: _Ketika aku merasa semua hal yang ada dalam hidupku sudah sempurna, ku merasa puas. Tapi, terkadang ku merasa ada kekosongan._

-o0o-

:: Bicara melalui tulisan ::

~ Bicara melalui isyarat tangan ~

_Italic = FlashBack/ bicara melalu telepon_

' Bicara dalam hati '

-o0o-

_**Ware Liefde**_** I (Prolog)**

'Apakah hari ini aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya sekolahku?'

Seorang pemuda manis berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai, dia berjalan sambil sesekali menghembuskan napas kesal. Ketika dia melewati sebuah cafe, dia melihat ada sebuah kertas yang menempel di kaca dekat pintu masuk. Kertas itu berisi tulisan kalau cafe itu membutuhkan seorang pegawai baru. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan segera memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang di _Ciel__ cafe_, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda mau memesan makanan atau minuman?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita berambut panjang pirang dan menggunakan anting berbentuk aneh.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah note dan pulpen, dia menatap pelayan wanita itu sebentar dan menuliskan sesuatu.

:: Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan manager cafe ini? ::

Pelayan wanita itu menatap Harry sekilas dan tersenyum, "Oh, tentu, apa kau ingin melamar pekerjaan?"

:: Iya, aku tadi melihat pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan di depan.::

"Baiklah, ikut denganku."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Manager di lantai dua cafe tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang dan merasa gugup, dia berpikir apa dia akan diterima di cafe itu, sementara kondisi dirinya tidak sempurna seperti orang lain? Tapi, bagaimanapun dia harus bisa diterima di cafe itu, demi melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, tunggu sebentar _ok_," ucap pelayan perempuan itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan wanita tadi keluar dan mengajaknya masuk. Setelah masuk pelayan wanita itu keluar dari ruangan, sementara itu pemuda berkecamata bulat itu melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan menatapnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang di cafe milikku, perkenalkan namaku Arthur Weasley. Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda?" ucapnya ramah.

Pemuda itu kembali menulis di note miliknya dan memperlihatkannya pada Arthur.

:: Namaku Harry Potter, aku melihat pengumuman di depan dan aku berniat melamar pekerjaan di cafe ini. Aku, aku tahu kalau aku ini bisu. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras bekerja di cafe ini ::

Arthur tersentak namun hanya sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum kembali, "Tidak masalah, di cafe ini juga ada beberapa orang yang memiliki keterbatasan. Umurmu berapa anak muda?"

:: Uhm, umurku 16 tahun. Aku masih SMA... apa tidak masalah?::

"Tidak masalah, di cafeku batasan umurnya adalah 15 tahun nak. Apa kau mau bekerja penuh atau hanya setengah hari?"

:: Kalau hari Senin sampai dengan hari Jumat aku hanya bisa setengah hari. Tapi kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu aku bisa penuh, _sir_::

"Hmm, Baiklah. Kau diterima di sini. Jadwalmu mulai bes_ok_ sampai Sabtu. Senin sampai Jumat kau setengah hari, Sabtu kau penuh. Sedangkan Minggu kau libur nak."

:: Huwaa, benarkah...Terima kasih banyak _Sir_! Aku bisa bekerja mulai kapan pa?::

"Hari Sabtu besok, sekarang sudah sore pulanglah."

**-o0o-**

"Membosankan, kalian tahu aku sudah cukup muak dengan para wanita bodoh itu," ucap pria tampan berambut Blondie.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Draco, mereka benar-benar tergila-gila padamu. Yah, tepatnya pada semua yang ku miliki," jawab seorang pemuda berkulit hitam.

"Diamkan saja mereka Draco, untuk pa kau memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" ucap seorang pemuda yang satu lagi.

"Ck, kalian gampang berbicara seperti itu Blaize Theo... aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya dan tidak memperdulikan statusku, hartaku, dan lain sebagainya."

"Huh, kau sendiri tahu jarang sekali orang yang seperti itu di zaman sekarang ini. Tapi, aku doakan kau bertemu orang yang seperti itu," Kata Theo tulus.

"Hahaha, _Thank's_."

**-o0o-**

"Lily, apa kau tahu di mana Harry? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah pulang." tanya James.

Wanita bermata hijau itu menatap kakak tertuanya, "Belum kak, aku juga khawatir, atau mungkin dia sedang di rumah Hermione."

"Bisa jadi, huft. Ya sudah aku ke kamar, jangan lupa tutup jendelanya."

Setelah James ke kamarnya, Lily kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah televisi. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah pintu, mengecek apakah Harry pulang atau belum.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya si bungsu pun sampai di rumah dengan selamat, Lily mendekati adik kesayangannya itu.

"Harry, kamu kemana saja hum? Ka James dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

~ _Sorry_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian berdua khawatir.~ Jawab Harry menggunakan isyarat tangan.

"Yups, tidak masalah. Lain kali kamu beri kami kabar kalau kamu mau pulang telat ya."

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mereka duduk berdua di sofa.

~Ka James mana Ka Lily?~

"Ka James sedang ada di kamarnya, sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Harry kau sudah pulang? Kenapa belum ganti baju?" Tanya James yang keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah ada di ruang keluarga.

Harry berdiri dan langsung berlari kearah James dan memeluknya sebentar, ~Iya, maaf aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua~

James mengusap sayang kepala Harry, "Apa itu?"

Sedangkan Lily hanya tersenyum dan mendekati mereka berdua.

~Aku diterima bekerja di sebuah café dekat mall di kota, tidak jauh dari sekolah. Bolehkan aku bekerja? Hanya paruh waktu kok, gajinya untuk menambah biaya sekolahku~

"Kalau kau mau dan merasa tidak keberatan boleh saja Harry," jawab James.

"Tapi ingat jangan tinggalkan sekolahmu _ok_," tambah Lily.

Harry tersenyum bahagia lalu mengangguk.

**-o0o-**

Setelah kedua adiknya tertidur James kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, dia melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00.

"Hmm, sudah malam tapi tugas belum selesai. _Well_, sedikit lagi."

Tiba-tiba _HP_ miliknya berbunyi, James heran dan mengambilnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya Siri, ada apa?"

"_Well, maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya memberitahumu kalau beasiswamu sudah ada dan tinggal diambil."_

James tersenyum, "_Thank's_ Siri….hmm, _Sorry_ aku merepotkanmu terus."

"_Hei, santai saja….. kita sahabat, sudah pasti aku akan selalu membantumu, sekarang sudah terlalu malam, tidurlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit mengerti?!"_

"Hahaha… baiklah, aku akan tidur setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasku."

"_Ck, kau itu…. Tugas itu kan untuk minggu depan James! Tidur atau aku akan mengganggumu terus, aku serius seperti namaku!"_

"Puh, iya iya aku tidur _ok_, _Good Night_."

"_Good Night."_

Setelah itu James menyimpan _HP_ miliknya di samping bantal, lalu memberskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. James tersenyum kecil, dia benar-benar sangat beruntung memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat memperhatikannya, bahkan kedua adiknya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, James-lah yang menjadi tulang punggung serta pelindung keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika mereka baru pulang bekerja di luar kota. Keluarga kecil mereka bukanlah keluarga kaya raya, meskipun begitu mereka masih memiliki beberpa peninggalan dari orang tuanya. James menghela napas lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

**-o0o-**

**A/N**

HALOOOOO….! Maaf ya kalo pendek, ini baru Prolog semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal, yaitu:

Dalam FF ini percintaan, pernikahan, atau hubungan sesame laki-laki itu wajar/tidak masalah.

MPreg di dalam ff ini juga sudah biasa.

Karena aku tidak tahu nama kedua orang tua James jadi aku kan menggunakan nama yang berbeda, begitu pula nama ibu dari Lucius Malfoy, aku hanya tahu nama Abraxas Malfoy.

_Ok_, jadi mohon maklum ya. TERIMA KASIH DAN DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA….^_^


End file.
